This invention relates to the field of hand held rotary tools and related accessories.
Hand held rotary tools are widely used by many people, including craftspeople, homeowners, and artists. These rotary tools typically include an outer housing designed to be easily held within a human hand. The housing retains an electric motor which is operable to drive a rotatable chuck of the rotary tool. A mandrel may be releasably coupled to the chuck so as to be rotatably driven by the rotary tool. In turn, an accessory may be releasably secured to the mandrel thereby enabling the rotary tool to rotatably drive the accessory. The accessory may be a cut-off wheel, a polishing wheel, a grinding wheel, a sanding disc, or any other similar member.
There exists a variety of mandrels that are configured to releasably secure an accessory thereto. One such mandrel includes a base having a threaded aperture and a clamping screw that cooperate to clamp the accessory to the mandrel between the base and the clamping screw. With the accessory so clamped, rotation of the mandrel by the rotary tool causes rotation of the accessory thereby allowing the user to perform work on a workpiece.
In order to change an accessory that is secured to a mandrel of the type described above, it is typically necessary to loosen the clamping screw from the base. Of course, in order to loosen the clamping screw, the user must first obtain an appropriately sized screwdriver, which may not be immediately available to the user. Furthermore, some users find the task of turning a screw tedious. Also, once the clamping screw is separated from meshing engagement from the base, the clamping screw is susceptible to being inadvertently dropped and lost since it is a relatively small, separate component. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a mandrel and associated accessory that is quick and easy to use and does not require the use of an additional tool such as a screwdriver, or the use of a relatively small, separate component such as a clamping screw.